User talk:Bebeness
--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:33, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Do you have an agent or manager? I would like to commission a picture from you. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:14, 16 October 2006 (UTC) These are really good pics, have you copyrighted these? You really need to. I would suggest you go to cafepress.com and make some money off these, serious.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:24, 11 October 2006 (UTC) How would I copyright them? And I'm pretty sure a cafepress store can't be opened...I've thought about it, but in the rules it says that it can't be the likeness of any celebrity. Stephen Colbert is the celebritiest of all celebrities. I don't want to be sued. :Copyrights can be made for any work--you are the artist, it is your work, therefore you are the one who has the right to the image. As far as the cafepress celebrity thing, I didn't think of that, but I am sure there is a way around that...parody/satire and all...I'll have to really pick thru those cafepress rules. Until then, mark all your stuff copyright, 2005 your name (Micah? is that your real name?)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:22, 11 October 2006 (UTC) ::Okay I just checked over at My Church because I know they sell stuff on cafepress and they do sell stuff with Monkeyboy's image (public figure) so that may not apply to Stephen Colbert (celebrity). One way you could avoid that is to call your stuff, "Little Stephen" or something like that, everyone would know who you are talking about, but you don't come right out and say that it is definately Stephen Colbert. (Dustin Hoffman lost a case recently re: the use of his image without his permission, but this is not Stephen Colbert's image, it is a child who looks like Stephen and shares his name, etc.) Worse come to worse, you can always say your images are of children who play "The Colbert Report" after school, like a game...still thinking about it...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:32, 11 October 2006 (UTC) :::That's a smart idea. Maybe not the name. I'd go with Colbert Jr. I think you'd be safe selling everything but the realistic one. That's the only true likeness. The rest is Colbertiness. We can add a fan art page of somekind to the site. Hero Art, maybe. Fans in love with Stephen. Adoring Fans. Pondering....--Pro-Lick 05:44, 11 October 2006 (UTC) Moving "Bebeness" Page to sub directory You will have to move your "Bebeness" page (not your User:page, but the one called "Bebeness") I believe it may be considered vanity. We do have a Colbert Nation Message Board sub directory for people from the CNMB. The page name would be: Colbert Nation Message Board/Bebeness. There is already a Typhon there. Colbert Nation Message Board/Typhon--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:00, 11 October 2006 (UTC) Yes, I apologize, I didn't know you could edit the user page. I deleted it. D: Aaaand... I dunno! I don't know if just calling them something else when they're obviously Stephen will be safe enough. His name is used all over cafepress, but there aren't ever any pictures or drawings to go along with it. I think it's the drawings that will screw me over. Though, I was incredibly close to opening a shop. Maybe I should email cafepress if it would be violating any copyright laws beforehand?--Bebeness 21:47, 11 October 2006 (UTC) :No, if anyone, contact Stephen himself. cafepress is just an internet manufacturer/market, etc. Stephen is the one with the rights, talk to him. Your user page is not the problem, the page named after you (Bebeness) is what is repetative. It may confuse people, and technically it is vanity. Sorry.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:53, 11 October 2006 (UTC) oops...the page named after you is called Bebeness, the page that is your is called User:Bebeness. ::The drawings are the visual equivalent to a Weird Al song. Weird Al technically doesn't have to ask for permission to make a parody of "Beat It" but he did, to cover his ass. But it still isn't necessary. Your work is close enough for people to know it is based on Stephen, but still different enough to be originals. The problem comes from making money without his written permission. It would be easier to ask him than to ask cafepress. They will tell you no. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:01, 11 October 2006 (UTC) I'm sorry for the vanity D: I just made it before I knew you could edit a user page -- and I said I deleted it. And isn't contacting Stephen for rights...about a million times harder than asking cafepress? If I could get into contact with Stephen, I'd be crazy happy right now. Though, I understand your point, but without his permission...I can't sell his picture (well, my drawing) on shirts.--Bebeness 21:47, 11 October 2006 (UTC) ::You didn't have to delete the Bebeness, you could have just moved it...it's only vanity if it stayed where it was. As far as contacting Stephen, it may be hard, but if you show the pictures, I am sure that would make it easier. They really are good. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:16, 11 October 2006 (UTC) :::Just to make sure I'm not coming off as some kind of ass--I apologize for sounding like some kind of ass.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:30, 11 October 2006 (UTC) lol, it's okay. But, see, I have no idea how to get in touch with Stephen in the first place. So the plan still fails, and I can't sell shirts. ):--Bebeness 21:47, 11 October 2006 (UTC) Good Pictures Well, first off, let me make something clear, here: I am not a lawyer, we just have to kinda know a little copyright stuff for my job. secondly, don't make any more of your pics available to anymore wikis (including this one). They become pseudo-public domain, which will definately prevent you from making any money from them. For that matter, don't post any more on anyone else's webpages, you give up the rights that way too. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:23, 11 October 2006 (UTC)